Perfect Soul
by Thaliagrl789
Summary: After staying at Camp Half-Blood for 11 years, summers had begun to grow mundane to Jacinda Winsted, but when a strange new boy named Percy Jackson arrives, things take an exciting turn. There are many new adventures to be had, friendships build, romance flourishes, and nothing will ever be quite the same.


**Hey y'all! It has been nearly a year since I have even been on this site, and after rereading this story, I had a weird urge to simply rewrite the whole thing, so that is what I'm doing. I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership for anything in this story. All rights to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series go to the original author Rick Riordan. **

I watched from my bunk as Luke immersed himself into conversation with the new boy at camp (What was his name again?). All around me, the cabin filled with the chatter and laughs of friends and half-siblings, anxious to catch up with one another after a long day of training. As for me, I sat with an old, tattered journal balanced on my knees, twiddling a pen in my fingers.

When I say that the journal was old, I mean that it was ancient. It was so ancient that the binding was destroyed and pages were falling out across my sheets, excessively timeworn from years of use. Initially, I had only started this whole journal-keeping thing at the demands of Chiron, but over time I had grown used to it, even daring to say that I liked it. I had flooded its pages with all of my deepest thoughts and secrets as an outlet for such dark emotions. But tonight, my focus was elsewhere.

My attention had settled on the beautiful blond who sat at the back of the room, his back against the wall. His pearly-white teeth peaked from beneath his thin lips as his hands fiddled with a switchblade distractedly. Most people would be slightly off put by the scar that stretched across his right cheek, but I was accustomed to it. His sun-kissed skin glowed in the yellow light of the small, but crowded, cabin.

Luke Castellan had always been one of my closest friends. I had known his since I was nearly eleven, but as of late, we had become something more.  
>Now, you are probably wondering how it is possible for Luke and me to both call the Hermes cabin home, yet still be able to date one another. I had been at Camp Half-Blood since I was six years old and ever since then I have remained unclaimed, whereas Luke was a real son of Hermes. Chiron had already figured out who my dad was, but that meant nothing if I was never claimed.<p>

I watched intently as Luke stood up, his tall and lean stature dwarfing that of the lanky new boy.

Somewhere in the distance, the conch blew, pulling me out of my reverie. "Eleven fall in!" Luke shouted. Hurriedly, I tossed my journal down and rushed to his side. "Hey kid," he smiled down at me. I also smiled at the familiarity of the nickname that he had given me when we were young. It was never meant to become what it had, but originally was quite a mean thing. When the two of us first met, I was stuck in the "annoying little kid" stage, and Luke was at the age where he found any person who was slightly younger than him tremendously infuriating. He called me "kid" in a degrading way, but when we became friends it turned to more of a joking term, later evolving into an endearing pet name.

The whole of our cabin filed into the valley, forming our usual ranks by seniority. Technically, I _should _have been in front of Luke but was not due to the fact that he was our head counselor. Together, the mass of us wandered towards the dining pavilion.

Once in the mess hall, we took our seats in our normal places, the benches a touch more crowded with the new addition who sat across from Luke and I.  
>"Percy, this is Jacinda Winsted, my girlfriend. Jacey, this is Percy Jackson," he introduced us as we waited for our meal. I waved and smiled sheepishly.<br>A booming echoed throughout the camp as Chiron stamped his hoof against the marble, raising his glass. "To the gods!" He shouted. The campers echoed him.

Dinner went on as always. The three of us talked as we ate until Mr. D rose. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to you brats. Well, hello." He sighed. I glanced at Luke and giggled softly. "Our activities director, Chiron, says that the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels." The Ares table erupted into howls and everyone else rolled their eyes. "Personally, I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today, Peter Johnson."

Chiron leaned over and muttered something inaudible.

"Or Percy Jackson," Dionysius corrected himself as Percy turned an intense shade of crimson. Just to be more embarrassing, I hollered in excitement, which he didn't appear to appreciate, slouching in his seat. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on."

A roar of enthusiasm filled the evening air.

The brilliant stars twinkled against the darkness of the sky. The steady beat of a guitar resonated through the amphitheater in the light of the fire, whose flames were high as ever. I held a freshly roasted marshmallow in my hand, but after it was toasted, I wasn't really hungry for it anymore. Smirking, I glimpsed at Luke, who was conversing with Connor Stoll. I raised my arm and smashed the mushy treat against his cheek.

"Oh gods!" He yelped, turning to me accusingly before bursting into laughs. I giggled alongside him. "What the Hades was that for?"

I shrugged innocently. He raised an eyebrow at me, widening his gorgeous blue eyes. After a moment's contemplation, I leaned over and licked a drip of the marshmallow from his face. "Delicious."

"That was a waste of a perfectly good marshmallow," he scolded jokingly. I giggled again and leaned against his chest. Lazily, he wiped his face on the hem of his orange camp T-shirt before kissing my forehead.

Together, the camp sang the night away to the tune of our traditional campfire melodies, led by the Apollo cabin. The moon rose bold in the sky as the summer night drew to a close. At the end of the night, we reluctantly trailed back to our respective cabins and I drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep in preparation for another long day come the morning.

**I know that it was short, but keep an eye out for more!**


End file.
